True Feelings
by CupcakesandCats17
Summary: What happens when Natsu and Lisanna are getting married, Lucy is upset, and the future kids come back? A true NaLu story! Sonfic  Perfect Two by AUBURN Rated T for some language.


**Hey Guys! Tori is leaving for our cousin's house foe the winter, and being her twin, I'm taking over! Oh, I'm Shay Walsh! Tori is my twin, though no surprise she hasn't mentioned me! Anyway, I'll be writing stories for whatever, so please give suggestions! For Warriors, please give a character, or just give me a character whenever!**

True Feelings

Lucy woke up that morning tired, cranky, and miserable. Today was the say she had been dreading, for today was her secret love and his fiancé's wedding. Her love, Natsu, was marrying his longtime-love Lisanna. She had been crying herself to sleep every night, and she always made sure her window was locked so she would never see him. She had taken missions every time she was feeling alone, for everyone ignored her.

She sighed, and got ready for a day she hated now. As usual, she wore a plain blue top with black jeans, with her keys dangling by her side. She never used them, because they were all obsessed with how the soon-to-be-married-couple were doing, which usually ended not too well for her on missions, but eventually they came through for her. Lucy walked towards the guild, but someone caught her eye.

A young girl around her age was looking up at the Fairy Tail sign hanging above the guild. She had shoulder length blondish pink hair with highlights full of different colors. Her sparkling brown eyes-hold on, eye (the other was onyx)- looked up in recognition. A girl looking exactly like her was standing right next to her.

Lucy smiled, and moved towards the girls. "Hi, may I help you?" she asked the taller one. The girl turned, and Lucy noticed recognition flash in her eyes. "Oh, no. I'm, uh, wondering where everyone is! Fairy Tail is known for their craziness, but it's like a ghost town here. Lucy smiled. "Oh, you haven't heard? My 'friends' are getting married to each other today, so everyone is at their wedding. I'm not sure if I'm going, though," she whispered the last part. The girl showed anger in her eyes.

"They wouldn't happen to be Natsu and Lisanna, would they?" she asked. Lucy sighed, and nodded her head with tears running down. The girl got angrier. "Well, that can't happen! Otherwise..." she stopped herself. Lucy stared at the girl. "Who are you, exactly?" The girl sighed. "I'm, uh, how should I say this... your daughter in the future." Lucy stared in disbelief.

"How is this possible? Time travel is impossible unless you can control it yourself!" Lucy gasped. The girl laughed. "Oh, you haven't met Shay! She's my friend, and she CAN control time. I'm Ren, by the way. This is my twin, Tori." The girl identical to her waved. "And back there is my boyfriend, Freddie, along with my older brother Iggy, and my two younger siblings Layla and Kasai. Oh, and down two blocks are my friends Kylie, Kiara, and Yoroi. We came to stop your friend from marrying Lisanna." Ren explained. Lucy stared at her confused. "Why? Is something in the future have to be because they don't get married?"

Ren laughed. "Yeah, our existence. I forgot to mention, I'm also Natsu's daughter. You guys are meant to be together. "Lucy fainted. Ren sighed, and picked her mother up. "Come on, Tori. We have a wedding to crash." Her sister happily followed, along with the rest of the future gang.

Natsu nervously adjusted his tie, checking himself in the mirror again. His wedding was today, and Lisanna said it was going to be a memorable day. He smiled at the thought of his future wife, and how beautiful she was, despite the little voice in his head saying everything is wrong. He always ignored it, since it was nonsense! He loved Lisanna, no one else.

Natsu then looked out of his hiding place. All the guests were awaiting the music to begin. He stepped out onto the altar with the priest and his ushers. The music started to play, and Lisanna stepped out, with Mirajane and Elfman on her arms. Everyone stood up, and Carla spread petals while Happy brought over the rings.

Natsu grinned at his bride, and they grabbed each other's arms as the guests sat down. The priest began the ceremony. "If there is anyone who is against this wedding, please speak now or forever hold your peace." Natsu and Lisanna silently prayed that no one would object, but their hopes were broken when they heard, "I Object!"

Everyone turned to face the speaker. It was a tall girl with blondish pink hair and one brown and one onyx eye. Her hair was full of mutli-colored highlights, and she spoke like she had been dying to say those words. "HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY WEDDING!" Lisanna screamed at her. The girl laughed.

"I do whatever I want to, I'm part of Fairy Tail!" the girl yelled back, revealing a green Fairy Tail marking on her right shoulder. The guests gasped, and Mirajane fainted. The girl laughed. "I'm Ren Dragneel, and I come from X372!" she yelled. (**THAT'S TWENTY THREE YEARS LATER!**) Natsu looked at her. "Y-you share my last name..." Ren laughed evilly. "Oh course, why wouldn't I share the same last name as my father?" she countered. Lisanna smiled. "So, if you're our daughter, why have you stopped our wedding? Don't you wanna be born?" Ren glared at her. "Ew, if I were your daughter, I couldn't be dating Freddie! We'd be cousins!" Natsu spoke. "So, if you're not Lisanna's daughter, but you're mine, then who's your mother?"

"I am..." Lucy whispered, barely audible for the people. "What did you day, Lucy?" Juvia said, holding Gray's arm. Lucy stood up, her puffy red eyes visible and her smile filled with sadness and yet happy. "I'm Ren's mother, along with her two brothers and two sisters," she said louder. Natsu stared at Lucy, and how her features had changed.

Her blonde hair was jagged and uneven, her brown eyes glazy and bloodshot. She was pale, and despite the warm weather, she wore a long sleeve dress, which she pulled up to reveal cuts on her arms. Natsu's heart was breaking, seeing the girl he'd promised to protect so hurt because of him. He tried to step towards her, but Lisanna pulled him back. "I don't care what these kids say, we're getting married no matter what!"

The priest cleared his throat. "Ma'am, that's no longer possible, considering this young lady has pointed out that she is against the wedding, and the fact that you aren't his wife and mother of children." Lisanna slapped the man, and ran towards Lucy, pulling a knife from her shoe. "I'm getting married to Natsu, not some lying old bitch who can't take care of herself!"

Lisanna lunged at Lucy, only having her attack deflected as Ren snatched her mother up and pulled her away. Ren then took a deep breath, and inhaled the light from the chandelier. She swallowed it, and the light converted into a blazing yellow energy fist, which Ren used to destroy the door.

Natsu followed close behind, along with others that didn't want the wedding to happen. Lucy looked at Ren. "So, how did you know you were the cause of Natsu and Lisanna's wedding to end?" Ren smiled. "It's not that hard to figure out when you look through photographs. Oh, and you from my time told me to sing this to you and Natsu."

Ren cleared her throat, and began to sing a lovely song.

(Song: h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = - l L v t y d T M 7 8 and please get rid of the spaces)

_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly  
>You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly<br>You can be the captain  
>And I can be your first mate<br>You can be the chills that I feel on our first date_

Lucy felt the music vibrate her body as a boy strummed a guitar with Ren, who kept singing like she didn't care what others thought. And Lucy was cheerful, hearing this peaceful song.

_You can be the hero  
>And I can be your sidekick<br>You can be the tear That I cry if we ever split  
>You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'<br>Or u can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'_

Natsu was listening to every word, every note, everything about this song. He started to wonder why Future Lucy wanted Ren to sing this to them. Natsu didn't care, though. He just kept listening to the song.

_Don't know if I could ever be Without you  
>'Cause boy you complete me<br>And in time I know that we'll both see That we're all we need  
>Cause you're the apple to my pie<br>You're the straw to my berry  
>You're the smoke to my high<br>And you're the one I wanna marry_

Lucy and Natsu started to realize what was happening; Ren was singing this because it spoke about their feelings, their true feelings they had been hiding for so long. Ren was singing about how they need to be together. And they both understood.

_Cause you're the one for me (for me)  
>And I'm the one for you (for you)<br>You take the both of us (of us)  
>And we're the perfect two<br>We're the perfect two  
>We're the perfect two<br>Baby me and you  
>We're the perfect two<em>

The other guild members were happy that Ren was singing a song that completed Lucy and Natsu's true feelings. No one else could describe the relationship between the two better than their own daughter.

_You can be the prince and I can be your princess  
>You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist<br>You can be the shoes and I can be the laces  
>You can be the heart that I spill on the pages<em>

Levy started to hum the song, cheerfully thanking the girl for singing this.

_You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser  
>You can be the pencil and I can be the paper<br>You can be as cold as the winter weather  
>But I don't care as long as were together<em>

Gray started to feel stinging tears form in his eyes. This song would've been perfect for him and Kiara, if Kiara hadn't died. But now he had Juvia, and despite still being in love with Kiara, he was happy with Juvia, and would always love her like he did with his Kiara. He sighed, but found a girl looking exactly like his Kia smiling at him, and mouthing, "Hi."

_Don't know if I could ever be  
>Without you 'cause boy you complete me<br>And in time I know that we'll both see  
>That we're all we need<br>Cause you're the apple to my pie  
>You're the straw to my berry<br>You're the smoke to my high  
>And you're the one I wanna marry<em>

Happy was crying. He was utterly moved by this song, and with Carla curled up on his arm, he never wanted this to end.

_Cause you're the one for me (for me)  
>And I'm the one for you (for you)<br>You take the both of us (of us)  
>And we're the perfect two<br>We're the perfect two  
>We're the perfect two<br>Baby me and you  
>We're the perfect two<em>

Erza couldn't help but smile. The young Dragneel was singing for her parents. Erza scanned the crowd, surprised to find a girl with her features but with black hair staring at her. The girl smiled, and mouthed, "Hi mom!" Erza smiled, and wished this day would last forever.

_You know that I'll never doubt ya  
>And you know that I think about ya<br>And you know I can't live without ya  
>I love the way that you smile<br>And maybe in just a while  
>I can see me walk down the aisle<em>

Mirajane removed a tear from her cheek, and watched the young girl sing towards her parents, and then smiling at the guitar player, who looked like Elfman. Mirajane looked closer, and saw that the boy had her hair, but her husband Fried's eyes. Mira couldn't help but smile even harder, for she had just seen her future child.

_Cause you're the apple to my pie  
>You're the straw to my berry<br>You're the smoke to my high  
>And you're the one I wanna marry<br>Cause your the one for me (for me)  
>And I'm the one for you (for u)<br>U take the both of us (of us)  
>And were the perfect two<br>Were the perfect two  
>Were the perfect two<br>Baby me and you  
>We're the perfect two(yeah, yeah)<em>

As the song ended, every guild member clapped for Ren, who smiled and hugged the boy Mirajane had saw. Ren planted a kiss on his cheek, and the boy blushed. Lucy and Natsu smiled at their future daughter, and sneaking away from the crowd, they hide in an alleyway and kissed each other, finally happy that their true feelings were revealed.

**4 months later (Ren and Future gang still there)**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M PREGNANT WITH NATSU'S CHILD?" Lucy screamed at Mirajane. The bartender laughed. "Oh, Lucy. You can't be surprised. You and Natsu can't go anywhere without touching the other," Mira giggled. Ren bursted out laughing. "IGGY! Looks like we're gonna see you soon!" she yelled over to her older brother. Iggy turned pale. "Hey, Mom and Dad are probably worried. Should we head back to our time?" he asked.

Shay grinned. "Aww, don't be a worrywart! We'll leave tonight, after we congratulate your parents for going to have you!" The Fairy Tail members laughed, and thus ends our story.


End file.
